


How I Knew

by Alt_jade127



Series: Great Big Book of Destiel Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Just cute domestic Destiel, M/M, dean and cas have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_jade127/pseuds/Alt_jade127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dated Michael and Michael was mean. Dean dated Castiel and Castiel was nice to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Knew

Dean waited for it. 

He waited for the yelling and the screaming.

He waited for Castiel to hit him and call him terrible mean names.

He didn't know what to do.

 

So he waited.

***  
Dean was driving home from work with dinner picked up for himself and Michael. It was from Michael's favorite Chinese restaurant, and Dean thought he might surprise him. 

On the intersection just before he got to the apartment, a Suburban drove through a Stop sign, and hit Dean's passengers' side door. It threw him into the glass window of his door and stunned him for a moment. 

He woke up the next day in the hospital, Michael asleep in the seat across the room. His body was sore, and his head hurt, but he didn't have anything in a cast, so he didn't think he was that hurt. The doctor came in a little bit later, which caused Michael to wake up.

"What happened?" Dean asked while he watched the doctor write some things down on the clipboard.

"You were in a car wreck, Dean-o." The doctor answered, smiling from ear to ear. "Don't worry, you'll make it. Maybe."

Dean looked up and glared at the short doctor and wondered if you were allowed to have that long of hair and be a doctor. Sammy had long hair and he was a lawyer, so he thought just about anything could happen.

The doctor reached out his hand to Dean, "Doctor Miller, at your service."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, taking the hand and shaking it slowly.

"Doctor, how long will it be until I can take him home?" Michael asks nonchalantly. 

"He will be able to go home tomorrow, I would like to keep him for one more night with him conscious just to make sure he's still ticking right."

"How's Baby?" Dean asked, turning to look at Michael.

"That's your next question? How's your car?" Michael glares at Dean slightly, and it makes Dean sink into himself. "What about me, Dean? I get a phone call from the hospital letting me know you were in a wreck?"

"I'm sorry, Babe, are you okay?" Dean asks, genuine concern flooding his voice.

"I'm fine, other than this killer crick in my neck from having to sleep in that damn chair."

 

 

Dean and Michael returned home the next night together in Michael's car. The stiff silence not aiding in Dean's recovery. Michael helps Dean from the car into the house, and even though Dean thinks around it, he can tell that Michael thinks that he has better things to do. Dinner was strained, and it wasn't until they were getting ready for dinner that Michael finally spoke up.

"I can't believe you wrecked your car, I mean, how stupid can you be? Are you really that dumb that you can't drive properly?" Michael said as he was changing into his pajamas.

"I didn't mean to, the minivan was going way to fast." Dean muttered, putting on a fresh pair of socks. 

"But no, Dean, really, are you just the pretty face? Are you really that dumb? Or maybe it's that damn car. It's a hazard, Dean. You really should get rid of it."

"Please don't talk like that about Baby, Michael."

Michael smacked Dean upside the head before going onto a rant about how much of an idiot Dean was, and how bad his life decisions were. It didn't make Dean feel very good about himself, and he knew that he had made his decision. 

A month later, Dean was moved in with Sam until he could find a nice place to live near work.

Three weeks later, Dean was living by himself in a small apartment fifteen minutes from his work and attending a check up with Dr. Milton.

There he met Castiel Milton, and fell head over heels in love.

***

A year later, Dean and Castiel are getting ready to leave Castiel's family's lake house. Dean's sitting in the driver's seat of Castiel's new car, listening to Castiel verbally confirming himself that they have everything. 

Dean wishes that he could say that he heard Castiel ask to make sure Dean got his charger, but he didn't. All he heard was the crash of the back bumper going into the tree behind them. 

Dean waited for it. 

He waited for the yelling and the screaming.

He waited for Castiel to hit him and call him terrible mean names.

He didn't know what to do.

 

So he waited.

But nothing happened.

Castiel wasn't yelling obscenities, or hitting him, or anything.

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder. Not cruelly placed or implying doom, but reassuringly and sweetly.

"Dean..." Castiel was saying. "Dean, are you okay?"

When Dean didn't answer, but instead stared at Castiel fearfully, he noticed Castiel begin to worry. He watched Castiel get out of the car and come over to the other side where he was. Castiel opened the door and bent down to look up at Dean.

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked, nervously. "Dean, are you hurt?"

"Y-your car, Cas, I just backed your car into a tree."

"Yes, you did, it'll be fine, Dean, it's a car. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Castiel bent down and began unbuckling Dean and pulling him out of the car. Dean felt Castiel's warm hands on his face and arms, making sure that he wasn't hurt. He turned Dean's head this way, and that, and lifted his arms to make sure they didn't hurt.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, wrapping his arms around Castiel and sobbing into his shoulder.

Castiel was very different than Michael. This reassured Dean on that fact. He was exceedingly happy with Castiel, and it hurt him that it took backing into a tree to realize this.

 

 

So here Dean is.

Sitting with a bunch of Cougars and Soccer Moms listening to the Troop Leader of Girl Scout Troop 315 discuss the importance of vehicle safety. His and Castiel's adopted daughter, Olivia, has been in Girl Scouts for about three months, and almost every Monday, Dean's had to go and suffer these women, be he liked it better when it wasn't Cas having to because one of the mothers like to get very touchy with him. 

He hadn't been paying much attention until he saw Olivia raise her hand. 

"What if being in a wreck is good?"

The Troop Leader gave Olivia a confused look which caused her to roll her eyes. Dean knew who she took after.

"Before Daddy ad Papa met, Daddy was in a wreck and broke up with a person because they were mean to Daddy about the wreck and Daddy broke up with them. Then, Daddy backed into a tree with Papa and that how Daddy and Papa got engaged."

Dean looked down to his feet. He knew Cas would tell her that story eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually loosely based off of a story that my old cheer coach told me my first year. An ex of hers was mad at her for being in a wreck in her car, but then, the guy that she's married to now, she backed his truck into a fence and he freaked out because she was crying and freaking out because she wrecked his truck and he was really confused because he thought she was hurt and he didn't care about the truck, just that she was okay, and I just thought of putting it into a fic. Sorry that this fic sucks!


End file.
